1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the lighting and/or signaling devices for automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known practice to provide such devices with a light guide in the form of a ply and LEDs whose light rays are routed by the guide to the output of the device. A light beam is thus produced that has a rectilinear or curved linear profile.
Now, in particular when the profile is curved, the beam may appear non-uniform, even discontinuous, along the line.
What is needed, therefore, is a lighting and/or signaling device that facilitates overcoming these problems.